


Additional Units

by PattRose



Series: The Unit Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair find out what it’s like to have two babies at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additional Units

Additional Units  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair find out what it’s like to have two babies at the same time.  
Warnings: Kid fic  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 4334

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/additional%20units_zpsusu1kwn2.jpg.html)

Jim and Blair went shopping for the crib for Joshua. Once they decided on everything, including bedding for both rooms they went home to get ready for an inspection. Blair did the laundry while Jim ran the vacuum and loaded the dishwasher. Once the bedding was all dry, they made both beds up and called the office for their inspection. It was already 5:00 and Jim knew it was too late to expect the babies for that night.

When the doorbell rang twenty minutes later, they were pleased to see Marsha with the inspectors and she had brought the children with her. One of the inspectors handed Joshua in his car seat to Jim and Jim gladly took him. Marsha said, “Let’s go sit in the living room while they inspect the place. What a lovely home you have, Jim and Blair.”

Jim led her into the living room and they all sat down. Blair looked at Suzanne and saw the sleeping child and almost teared up. Marsha saw the look and said, “You can hold her while she’s sleeping you know?”

As Blair got her out of the car seat, he said, “We bought diapers and the formula for Suzanne that was on the sheet that we were filling out. Then we bought a ton of clothing just in case.”

Marsha laughed and touched Blair’s cheek softly. “You are the kindest, most loving men I’ve ever met.”

Jim smiled. “Why thank you, Marsha. We had just about given up on children. It was really nice to hear from you.”

“You’ll pass with flying colors. But you’re going to have inspections two or three times during the next three months. So be ready at all times, okay?”

“Okay,” Blair answered, happily. 

Jim finally couldn’t stand it any longer and picked Joshua up. Joshua woke up making Jim smile even more. He smacked Jim’s face while laughing and smiling.

“Oh good, Jim is getting abused already and it’s only the inspection,” Blair teased. 

“Don’t expect any pity when it’s you, funny boy,” Jim joked back. 

Marsha laughed. “You two are going to be perfect parents. I can just tell. You have the right attitude about these little ones.”

Blair frowned a little bit as he held Suzanne closer to him. “I’m sure we’re not going to be perfect. We’ll be calling you from time to time with questions. I hope that will be all right.”

“That’s just great. We like when you call us now and then and let us know how the children are doing. We’ve all grown quite attached to these two little ones. A visit now and then would be good too.” 

Jim beamed with happiness. “You can count on a visit from time to time.”

After about an hour the man and the woman walked out of the back part of the house. The woman said, “You passed with flying colors.”

“What are your names, so we can put it in their baby books?” Jim had a pen and paper ready to write them down. 

“I’m Sally Mitchell and this is my partner and husband, Dean Mitchell. We’ve been doing this for years and this is the quickest inspection we’ve done after such short notice for you two. You both did a very good job.”

Marsha said, “They even bought clothing, food, formula and everything the children will need. I don’t think we have to worry about a thing.”

“I’m glad you’re so filled with confidence, because Jim and I are worried about tons of things.”

“Stop worrying. Just be yourselves and everything will be fine. You scored better than any other couple did in the parenting class you took. Then when you took the baby class, you scored even higher. You know you can call me at any time. Here’s my card.”

Jim handed Joshua to Marsha and said, “I need to get the camera to have pictures to go along with the names. Is that all right?”

Dean said, “That’s great. We think it’s cute. You two are going to do just fantastic, you just wait and see.”

Marsha said, “Blair, you have to come to the office tomorrow to sign more papers and then you’ll have the babies for three months before you can adopt.”

“Right, we’ll be there first thing in the morning. Well, as soon as we get up and get the babies ready. It might take a little longer than we expected.” Blair was doing his bounce thing when Jim walked into the room with the camera. He took pictures of everyone and wrote down their names to go along with the pictures. He wanted to do this right. 

“Am I to understand you already have baby books?” Marsha asked, almost laughing. 

“We saw them when we went to buy the crib. What could we do? They were just too cute to pass up. They are birth to graduation books. We plan on filling them with much love, happiness and joy. These darlings are never going to wonder if they were loved,” Blair said. 

Marsha turned to the others and asked, “And they think they won’t do a good job?”

They all laughed which made Jim and Blair both smile. 

Marsha handed a stack of papers to Blair and said, “These are their schedules they are used to. How much food they eat, milk they drink and anything else you might wonder about. It also lists their sleeping habits, crying habits and any other kind of habit you could think of. Although, with sleeping habits, you can’t count on anything. If you have any questions after these are read, call me. You have my number.”

“Thank you, Marsha. And thank you to the Mitchell’s also. We’re very lucky to have all of you in our lives,” Jim said, happily. 

Blair said, “What he said. Now, we need to read up on the sweeties so that we know what to do next. Thank you for everything.”

The three of them left after saying goodbye to the children and to Jim and Blair. 

Jim was holding Joshua now and said, “Let’s read these papers so we know what the heck we’re doing.”

“I’ll read them out loud as we sit in the living room. Both of the kid’s seem to be fine right now. Let’s find out their schedule.” Blair grabbed the papers and they sat down in the living room. 

Jim said, “Let’s bring the baby swing out for Suzanne. That would probably make her more comfortable.”

Blair smiled. “Let me hold Joshua on my other leg while you set up the swing for Suzanne.”

Jim gently handed Blair their little girl and went to get the swing. Within an hour and much discussion about how Jim was doing it wrong, the swing was finally set up.

“I’ll take Joshua back and you can put Suzanne into the swing,” Jim suggested. 

“I think we should change them first. It’s been over an hour. Let’s be sure they are dry,” Blair replied, sensibly. 

They each went into the baby’s room that they needed to be in, grabbed a diaper and went to town. Suzanne was soaked and Blair was glad he had suggested it. 

Jim was changing Joshua and it wasn’t a happy experience for Jim. Joshua had pooped and Jim got his first hands on experience with changing a poopy diaper. Blair came in and laughed. “I see he decided to break you in quickly.”

“Keep laughing funny boy, Suzanne will need that same type of change soon enough.”

Suzanne started fussing and Blair said, “I’m going to put her in the swing and we’ll see what to do next. They’re probably hungry.”

Jim followed Blair out and sat down on the sofa holding Joshua. 

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “You can put him on the floor with the toys if you want Jim. We’re right here, we’ll keep an eye on him.”

Jim set the little guy on the floor and he began to play immediately. He seemed very happy. Blair had given a rattle to Suzanne and she was happy chewing on it and swinging. 

Blair got the papers out and started reading about their schedule. Within moments they realized that both babies were past dinner time and they were probably starving. 

Jim said, “My turn with Suzanne this time. Let’s take them into the kitchen and set them in their new high chairs.”

Blair brought the list and got their food ready and got a bottle ready for Suzanne and a sippy cup ready for Joshua. Joshua’s had milk in it, while Suzanne’s had formula. They both had a good dinner, Joshua’s being scrambled eggs and toast while Suzanne’s was two jars of baby food. All natural and good for her. Blair had picked them out. 

After dinner, they gave them a bath and loved the sound of laughter in their new house. Not only from the babies but from them too. These kids were darling. They got them ready for bed, gave Joshua his sippy cup to drink before he laid down and Suzanne got her bottle and was asleep before Blair was done with Joshua. Jim came walking out and Blair smiled. “Is she sleeping already?”

Jim smiled back. “Like a rock.”

“Good, we can clean up the kitchen, get ready for bed and then just listen to the kids sleeping. You can tell me how great it sounds to have two sleeping babies in the house.”

“I don’t know that I’m going to sleep much tonight. I’m nervous for their first night, Blair.”

“Oh babe, the way they fell asleep so fast, I think they aren’t going to be any trouble at all. Stop worrying. Besides, that’s my job.”

“Do you mind if we call my dad and tell him the news? In fact, you call your dad, Blair. He’ll be thrilled and so will Theresa. This news is going to blow everyone away,” Jim said. 

Blair frowned and said, “We need to clean up the kitchen first, then we’ll lay in our room and make our phone calls from there. How does that sound?”

“Why are you so focused on the kitchen, Blair?”

“Because it needs to be clean when they wake up for breakfast. They’ll be fussy without food, so we had better do this right.”

Jim smiled as they walked into the kitchen and they began the cleanup which wasn’t going to take long at all.

Once done, they undressed, sat on their bed and Blair waited for Jim to call his dad first. 

“Ellison,” William answered. 

“Hey Dad, I have some good news I wanted to share with you. I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“Jimmy, if it’s good news it’s never too late,” William answered and Jim knew at that moment he had woke his dad up. 

“From today on, I’m going to be calling you grandpa.”

“Oh my God, you guys got approved for adoption?” he asked. 

Jim explained the entire thing to him and he was very excited. 

“Jimmy, would it be all right for me to come by tomorrow and meet my new grandchildren?”

“That would be fine, Dad. But be sure to call first, because we have to find a day program to put them in while we work. So we might be gone off and on all day.”

“Why don’t you call me when you get home and settled?” William asked. 

“That sounds like a winner, Dad. Thanks. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Jim said before he closed the call. 

He turned to Blair and said, “Okay, your turn.”

Blair was so excited. He dialed Ben’s cell phone number and heard a sleepy answer, “Hello?”

“Oh Ben, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even look at the time. I’m calling so late because I have news that you and Aunt Theresa will want to hear.”

Ben sat right up in bed and said, “So tell.”

Theresa walked up the stairs, with a worried look on her face and asked, “Bad news?”

“No, he said he has good news. Sit down here and let him tell us. Blair, I’m putting you on speaker phone.”

So Blair went into great detail about the children, how cute they were and how soon they would be able to adopt. He was so excited telling them because Theresa kept squeaking in excitement and Blair loved it. 

“Anyhow, tomorrow is going to be super busy, but I thought maybe once we get home, you might like to come over and meet your great nephew, niece, granddaughter and grandson. What do you think?” Blair asked. 

Ben laughed and said, “Theresa wants to come now, but I’m keeping her here, don’t worry. She’s always wanted a child in the family. Now she has three. This is excellent news, Blair. We will be over as soon as you call us tomorrow and give us a time.”

“Blair, can’t you let us come in the morning?” Theresa inquired. 

“We have ten things to do tomorrow and we need to take care of them first. Then we’ll have the family reunion. William is coming over too.”

“That’s good to hear. We’ll enjoy meeting him and seeing these babies,” Ben said. 

“I’ll let you get back to sleep. We need to sleep too, since they are probably going to get up at dawn,” Blair said, laughing. 

“We’ll be waiting for your call, Blair,” Theresa said. 

“Goodnight to both of you. I love you both. Now sleep well.”

Blair could hear Theresa crying. “Aunt Theresa, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I’ve never had a nephew before and now I have one that is loving on top of everything else. I love you too, sweetheart. We’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well. Give a big hug to Jim for us.”

“I will. Goodnight.” Blair closed the call and felt exhausted. He looked over and Jim was sound asleep. Blair smiled as he got up and turned the light out and snuggled up against his lover for the night. 

“Sorry, babe,” Jim said, sleepily. 

“It’s okay, I’m going to sleep right now. We need to listen for the babies, though.”

“I’ll hear them, Chief. I love you.”

“I love you back,” Blair replied as he snuggled in for the night.

*

Jim got up about eleven times during the night to find out that the children were sleeping like little angels. Now, Jim had logged their special heartbeats into his senses and would be able to hear or find them anywhere. At 6:30 he got up and started to make some coffee and breakfast for the two dads.

Blair wandered out and said, “What a letdown. I thought for sure we’d be up all night long with these babies and they didn’t get us up once. What’s up with that, Jim?”

“Why are you asking me? I got up and checked on them just as many times as you did. They’re going to be all rested today and we’re going to be looking and acting like zombies.” Jim handed Blair a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks, man. This will help keep me alive for the day and night coming up. It’s weird that they slept all night.”

“The sheets of instructions did mention their sleeping schedule, but also mentioned that children change at a moment’s notice. They must have figured we’d figure that out ourselves. And we will. I hear Joshua stirring. I’ll run in and get him up.” Jim took off down the hallway, leaving Blair behind yawning like crazy. 

Then all of a sudden Blair heard Suzanne waking and she wasn’t a happy camper. Blair jumped into dad-mode and went in to see the baby sitting in her crib, crying her eyes out. 

“It’s okay, Suzanne. We’re going to change you and get you some breakfast. Today is going to be a wonderful day,” Blair explained as he started changing her. Before long, she was ready for the new day. 

Jim was already feeding Joshua. Joshua smiled and waved at Blair as they walked into the kitchen. 

“He seems very happy for just waking up,” Blair pointed out. 

“Unlike his sister who is grumpy and still seems grumpy,” Jim joked. 

“She’s just hungry. We’ll get the hang of this yet. I’m going to feed her and give her a bottle and then we can take turns showering so we can find a day care center today. But first we have to go and sign all the papers at the adoption agency.”

“Better idea, why don’t we call your dad and Aunt Theresa over to stay with the kiddo’s while we go check out the four places and sign those papers? Do you really want to take them to all these places?”

“Good thinking, Jim. I knew I kept you around for something.” Blair laughed at the awful face Jim made. Then Joshua slapped Jim’s face and laughed. 

“You know Blair, this little guy hits pretty hard. We have to be sure he doesn’t hit Suzanne.”

“We will. I think he’s just showing affection towards you. Some children do that I’ve heard,” Blair said. 

“Suzanne already ate two jars of baby food?” Jim wondered aloud. “She’s going to be sleeping again soon. You’re putting her into a food coma.”

“Oh ha ha. I see that Joshua ate everything. That’s super good. They aren’t picky kids. I like to see that.”

Jim picked Joshua up and cleaned him up and set him down to wander the kitchen. Joshua walked up to Blair and patted him on the leg and smiled. Blair smiled back and said, “Good morning, Joshua. Did you sleep well?”

Joshua just continued to smile and watch his little sister eating her food. Then Blair lifted her out of the highchair and gave her the bottle of formula that Jim had just fixed for her. Blair took her to her crib and laid her down to drink and nap for a little while. Joshua was still following Blair around, patting Blair’s leg. 

“Jim, the patting is a love thing. He’s showing affection,” Blair guessed. 

Jim picked Joshua up and said, “Let’s go and get ready to meet your grandpa and Auntie. Blair, why don’t you call your dad while I do that?”

Blair did just that and Ben said they would be over within a half-hour. Blair almost laughed at how eager they were to sit with them. Blair checked on Suzanne and she was out like a light. Blair figured she would probably nap for about an hour and then get up and drive the sitters crazy while they were gone. _Oh goody, we worked this out just right._

Blair called William and asked him if he wanted to come over and sit with his dad and aunt. Of course William said he would be right over, also. Blair smiled as he set the phone down and realized how lucky he and Jim were. 

Jim came out carrying a newly dressed Joshua and set him in the play-yard they had set up in the living room. Joshua immediately started playing with his new toys and was talking up a storm. 

“Hey Jim, I called your dad and invited him to sit with Ben and Aunt Theresa. So he’s coming too.”

“That was really nice, Blair. Thank you. Now I need to call Simon and tell him we need some family time off.”

“Good thinking. Do your thing, I’m going to play with Joshua.” Blair wandered into the living room and sat down next to the play-yard. 

Jim dialed the bullpen and asked for Simon. 

“Banks,” Simon barked. 

“Hey Simon, we got the two kids last night. It was sort of last minute and spur of the moment, so we didn’t have time to call. Could you put us in for some family leave?”

“Both of you, or just one of you?” Simon asked. “And congratulations. This is awesome news.”

“Thanks, Simon. Yes, both of us. We’d like the children to get used to us before we have to start taking them to a daycare all day long.”

“Would a month be long enough?” Simon wondered. 

“A month would be great and if we find we’re more together than we thought we would be, we’ll come back early.”

“Good idea, Jim. We’ll see you soon. Can I tell everyone here?”

“Yes, please do. Joshua is 18 months old and Suzanne is 6 months old. They are so cute and so sweet. We had a really good first night. Blair and I stayed up most of the night worrying why they weren’t crying.”

Simon laughed. “We did the same thing when Daryl came home from the hospital and slept all night long. We heard all the stories about being up all night and we figured that was how it was going to be. He slept and we didn’t.”

It was Jim’s turn to laugh. “See you soon, Simon. You guys are welcome to drop by during the month to see us and the babies.”

“I’ll tell everyone, Jim. Congratulations, again and I’ll see you soon.”

Jim got off the phone and went into the living room where Blair was teaching Joshua how to patty-cake with him. Joshua was loving it and doing quite well. Jim smiled at the man he loved, who was a born teacher, even when they were babies.

“What are you smiling at?” Blair asked. 

“You and Joshua. You looked so cute doing the patty-cake thing. He’s having fun.”

“He’s such a good little guy, isn’t he?”

“So far, so good, Chief.” 

The doorbell rang and woke Suzanne up. “I’ll get Suzanne and you get the door, Chief.”

“Deal.” Blair opened the door to both grandpa’s and Auntie Theresa standing there waiting to be invited in.

“Come on in. Joshua is going to love you guys. Follow me and you’ll see the little angel. I take it you introduced yourselves to each other while on the porch.”

William smiled and said, “It’s great to meet your dad, Blair. And Theresa is just an added blessing to the family.”

Not to be outdone by William, Theresa said, “It’s going to be so good to have two grandpa’s in the family too. 

They then followed Blair in and there sat Joshua playing with his toys and talking up a storm. 

Theresa asked, “Can I pick him up?”

“You don’t have to ask that. He’s our family, Aunt Theresa.” 

She hugged Blair and then lifted Joshua out of the play-yard. He was very happy to see her and smacked her on her cheek. She laughed and that made Joshua laugh. 

Jim came walking out with a smiling, happy little girl. He handed her to William. “Now share nice, boys.”

Both William and Ben started laughing. Theresa was holding Joshua and walked over to see Suzanne. William let Ben have a turn at holding the little darling, but Theresa wasn’t giving up Joshua for anything.

“Do you boys want to go and shower and get ready? Because I think the three of us can handle these two babies,” William suggested. 

“Thanks, Dad. We hadn’t had time to do much for us yet. We’ll be fast and then we’ll show you where everything is.”

Jim and Blair shot into the bedroom with lightning speed and showered, shaved and looked presentable within an hour. They walked out and all three were sitting in the living room talking with the babies. Jim realized that they had nothing to worry about. They would be in good hands. Jim also noticed that Theresa still had Joshua. This made him smile. 

“Follow me, everyone and I’ll show you where everything is for the babies,” Blair said. 

The three people followed just as ordered and Blair showed them the bottles that were already made up for Suzanne, the baby food for Suzanne and the toddler food for Joshua. Then he took them into each of the bedrooms to show them where diapers, wipes and beds were. 

Ben said, “Blair and Jim, get out of here. We’ll do just fine.”

“I believe you will,” Blair admitted. 

“We’ll see you when we get back,” Jim said as they left for the morning. 

Blair had his paperwork for each day care program and would take notes and they would decide later that day. But they had to stop at the adoption agency, first. 

Jim and Blair knew it was going to be a busy morning, but they felt better having their family there with the kids.

*

When Jim and Blair arrived home at noon, the three adults were sitting in the kitchen having coffee.

Jim asked, “Sleeping I would guess?”

“They just went down for their nap,” Theresa answered. 

“Thank you so much for staying with them so we could take care of business,” Blair said. 

William said, “I would watch Joshy and Suzy any time you want me to.”

“Joshy and Suzy?” Jim asked, looking mortified. 

Ben could see trouble brewing, so he asked, “How about Suzy and Josh?”

Blair smiled and said, “Their names did seem a little big for them, didn’t they?”

They all laughed, including Jim. “Okay, Josh and Suzy is it,” Jim agreed. 

“We’re going to leave you to spend time with your new family and we’ll see you in a day or two. If you don’t call us, we’ll be forced to drop in unannounced,” Ben said, laughing. 

Jim and Blair walked all three of them to the door and thanked them again. Family really did rock. 

After the door was shut and locked, Blair asked, “How about we take a nap to rest up for the rest of the day with our children?”

“Sounds perfect, Chief. I’ll race you there.”

And Jim let Blair win. 

TBC


End file.
